


light up the night with the love in my heart

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: rose up [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, RWBabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: i have a headcanon that weiss writes songs about all her friends one day, in the form of most of the soundtrack songs casey sings





	light up the night with the love in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> the kids in this are xue schnee-xiao long and lily polendina-schnee  
> i'm not sure how lily came to be yet either so if you want answers expect absolutely nothing

“Weiss.”  Yang sleepily patted at where Weiss was curled up around her right shoulder.  “Weiss, it’s your turn.”

 

Penny sat up on the other side of the bed.  Well, as much as she could while plugged in to various charging cables.  “I can go!”

 

“No, no, you had a rough day, just relax.”  She sighed as Xue continued crying in the next room over.  “Hey, Weiss?”

 

Finally, Weiss cracked open one eye.  “What?”  Her other eye opens as she pieces everything together.  “... Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I would’ve taken care of it, but you’re kind of…”  Yang gestured to the tight grip Weiss had on her shoulder.

 

“Mmph.”  Weiss sat up and scooted her way around Penny to get out of bed.  She put a light kiss to Penny’s forehead before heading into the other room.

 

And there Xue was, crying in her crib.  Lily, however, was sound asleep in her bed on the other side of the room.  Weiss still wasn’t sure how Lily manages to sleep through just about anything.  She spent a second pondering that before finally cradling Xue in her arms.

 

“Shh, sh sh sh.”  Still crying.  “Hey, it’s alright.”  She’s toned it down a little, but she’s still crying.  “Oh, you’re trying to make me sing, aren’t you?”

 

Lily sat bolt upright in her bed.  “Sing!”

 

“...So that wakes you up, and  _ not _ the crying baby right across the room?”

 

Moving her feet to dangle off her bed, Lily nodded vigorously.  “You sing really pretty, Mommy.”

 

Smiling, Weiss carried Xue over to sit on the bed next to Lily.  “How about the song I used to sing when  _ you _ were like this?”

 

Lily flapped her hands with enough excitement to almost knock herself backwards.  “Yeah, yeah, yeah!”

 

Really, the full song was like, three minutes long.  She only ever used the chorus as a lullaby, which was faster.  Weiss started rocking Xue slowly as Lily watched in awe.   _ “Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart…” _  A slight pause to appreciate Lily’s discordant humming.   _ “I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm,” _  she could see Xue start to relax in her arms,  _ “like the smell of a rose on a summer’s day, I will be there to take all your fears away.  With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold.” _  Lily reached a hand out to touch the now calm Xue after that last line, putting a smile on Weiss’s face.

 

As Weiss gently put Xue back in her crib, Lily watched.  “Didn’t her other mommy say that song’s about her?”

 

“She paid me to write it while she was feeling really sappy about her own little sis.”   _ And was also a little tipsy. _

 

Lily started kicking her feet up and down over the edge of the bed.  “Can I be a cool big sis like her, too?”

 

“Of course,” Weiss said as she went to tuck Lily back into bed, but she was already taking care of it herself.  “Look at you!  You’re already doing a great job.”

 

Weiss offered one more “good night” to her daughters as she opened the door to Yang and Penny standing in the hallway just outside.

 

Yang almost looked like she was about to cry as she turned to look at Penny.  “Your kid’s way too sweet, Pen.”

 

Penny looked between Yang and Weiss back and forth.  “Well, uhm.  So are my wives!  I’m not sure how any of us handle this, really.”

 

Weiss shook her head and hugged the two of them.  “How did I end up marrying  _ two _ dorks…”


End file.
